


Corn Maze

by Monkee98



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Because I can, Halloween, M/M, Why do I do this, based off a dialogue prompt, canonverse, comedy then suddenly angst, corn maze in the middle of the city, mainly zhanyi, stuck in a maze, tianshan just makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkee98/pseuds/Monkee98
Summary: Zhan and Jian are stuck in a corn field maze during halloween in the middle of the city. Zhan sees this as the perfect chance to get some answers out of his friend but things don't go to plan...





	Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> So this was rushed and barely read over so there are probably tons of mistakes. Based off a dialogue prompt from tumblr.

“We’re stuck in a maze!"

“Speaking of gay, I'm gonna go do some gay stuff right now”

“What the fu-"

Jian Yi dramatically threw himself into Zhan Zheng Xi’s arms and Zheng Xi instinctively wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Xixi, let us perish in each other's arms”

“What the bird balls are you talking about?” Zhan Zheng Xi dropped his arms dispassionately and let Jian Yi fall face first onto the solid cold ground.

“Xixi why?”

“How did we end up in here anyways?” he asked no one in particular as he looked around at the high corn stalks. 

It was the middle of fall and the two had been walking around town, surprised to find an odd festival with carved pumpkins and spooky costumes. Jian Yi insisted that they check it out, Zhan Zheng Xi, of course, had little choice but to comply. They were walking around and munching on some snacks they bought at the stalls, Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were fascinated by these apples on sticks covered in caramel and candy. While they were chatting, though it was mostly Jian Yi going on about something or another while Zhan Zheng Xi half listened.

Somewhere along the way they had gotten themselves lost in what appeared to be a corn maze. How did a corn maze show up in the middle of town anyways?!

“We have to find a way out” Zhan Zheng Xi stated as he began walking.

“Oh! You know I heard somewhere that you are supposed to follow the left wall to find the way out” Jian Yi skipped along beside the dirty blond, pointing to the crops on their left.

“Which one is the left wall?” Zhan Zheng Xi asked, not stopping.

“Well, this one” Jian Yi pointed to the wall directly to their left.

“How do you know which direction we are supposed to go?” 

“Umm…” 

“Well...?” he pressed.

“Just follow it, it has to lead us out eventually, right?”

Zhan Zheng Xi sighed, he supposed they had no other leads so this plan would have to do, as ridiculous as it sounded. They stumbled around in the half darkness, it was late evening now and the night was complete but the full moon provided enough illumination. 

They made a few turns and hit one dead end so far, it was hard to tell if they were actually getting anywhere, these corn stalks all look very alike.

“So Jian Yi, what did you mean by ‘go do some gay stuff?”’

“Ah, haha nothing, nothing at all Xixi. What an unusual question”

Zheng Xi sighed as they hit yet another dead end, he reached out and grabbed Jian Yi’s arm just as he was about to turn around. 

“Wait”

Jian Yi kept his back turned, refusing to look at his best friend.

“Don't you want to get out?” he chuckled nervously. 

“I’m in no rush, worse case scenario we just plow through the corn stalks” he tightened his grip, not allowing any wiggle room for the platinum blond the escape.  
“But someone worked so hard to grow these-"

“Stop changing the subject!” Zheng Xi huffed in irritation. They are best friends, so why does it feel like Jian Yi is trying to hide something from him.

He was sure that Jian Yi had said that as a joke, he knew his best friend enough to infer that much. But they had been dancing around the subject for ages now.

Jian Yi lowered his head, drawing his shoulders up defensively.

“What do you want me to say?” Jian Yi said just loudly enough for Zhan Zheng Xi to hear him.

“I just want to know what you’re thinking” he stepped closer to the tense boy, loosening his bruising grip on his wrist, “I don't want you hiding anything from me”

“...”

“You know I'm not gonna judge you, no matter what you are my best friend” 

“But that's not the point, I'm not just ga-" Jian Yi was suddenly cut off by two figures loudly turning into their dead end.

“We're lost you dumbass, you have no sense of direction!” 

“Okay okay. You don't have to yell, geez-Oh would you look at that” the taller figure smirked at the two blonds also lost in the maze.

“He Tian, redhead, what are you guys doing here?” Jian Yi turned them a little too eagerly, more than happy for the distraction. 

Zhan Zheng Xi merely blinked at the two intruders, unsure if he should greet them or tell them to get the hell out so they could finish talking. 

“Well me and Mountain over here decided to try our hand at this corn maze” He Tian answered breezily, pulling Mo Guan Shan in by the back of his neck. As he moved Zhan Zheng Xi could see something on his right ear catch in the moonlight and found himself staring at it.

“Let go of me you chicken dick-oi why are you staring at me, wanna fight?” Mo Guan Shan struggled in He Tian’s grip while directing his glare at Zheng Xi for a moment before he recognized who he was.

“No, it’s nothing, sorry for staring” Zhan Zheng Xi replied, not thinking anything of the clearly empty threat.

“So hey, do you guys know the way out” Jian Yi spoke up, looking eagerly between the odd couple. 

“Does it look like we know the way out?” He Tian sighed, gazing around at the endless fields in mild dismay.

“This is all your chicken dick’s fault, you wanted to come in here and you don’t even know how to solve one” the redhead stopped struggling but glared at his captor instead. 

“You’re not mad are you Mountain?” he cooed pulling the disgruntled redhead closer, “Getting lost in a maze together, isn’t it roman-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Guan Shan shoved his hand into the black haired boy’s face and wrestled his way out of his grip, “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in here with you chicken dicks, I’m gonna find my way out of here” 

He turned out of the dead end and started walking away, after a few moments He Tian walked to the end of the turn.

“Ok, well I guess I will see you guys around. Try not to have too much fun by yourselves” he left with a wink and a knowing smile on his face, particularly directed towards the blushing platinum blond.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Zhan Zheng Xi stared at the space vacated by the enigmatic boy in confusion.

“Hehe, who knows” Jian Yi tried to calm down his blush and kept walking the way they saw the other two turn, “but we should find our way out, yeah?” 

The dirty blond followed his friend out of the dead end and they continued on their way to find the exit. It took a few more wrong turns and some frustrated mutters but they eventually found their way out. On the other end they were greeted by a small cheering crowd.

“Congratulations! One of the two couples made it out!” the two were presented with dilapidated crowns, they were spray painted black and covered in fake spider webs, there also seemed to be fake beetles in place of the jewels. 

“Wait we are not a co-”

They turned to see the other two students stumble out of the maze. He Tian was wearing a curiously smug grin and Mo Guan Shan adamantly refused to meet anyone’s eyes. Their hair and clothes were definitely more distressed than when the two blonds saw them last. 

The crowd cheered again but this time presented the two with caramel apples instead, He Tian grabbed both of them since Mo Guan Shan refused to acknowledge anything that was going on.

“I wonder what happened with them?” Zhan Zheng Xi muttered.

Jian Yi met He Tian’s eyes and shared a knowing smile, “Something interesting I bet”.

After wrestling Zhan into his crown and He Tian promising some violent fates to the redhead the four got together for a commemorative picture. 

The four decided to spend some more time together while they were at the festival until Zhan Zheng Xi realized it was nearly curfew and the group split to head home.  
“That was fun, we should do this again Xixi” Jian Yi skipped along beside his friend, his apartment building was closer so they headed there first.

“Don’t call me that”

“Come on, don’t be so grumpy you’re going to get premature wrinkles” he pouted as he threw his arm around his friend, “come on, you had fun right?”

Zhan Zheng Xi sighed, he couldn’t honestly deny that it was a little fun, eating those too sweet confections and playing those obviously rigged booth games. (He knows for a fact that the ball that was poorly disguised as a brain hit the plastic zombie right in the head)

“Yeah, I guess it was a little fun”

“I knew it!” the other male cheered just as they got to his building, “Well, this is me” he said, pulling away to head inside.

Zhan blinked at his friend’s retreating figure for a moment before he remembered he was supposed to respond.

“See you later” he called out, finally.

Jian Yi half turned and offered a lazy wave and a bright smile before the sliding glass doors swallowed his slim figure into the building.

Zhan Zheng Xi sighed and headed home, promising himself to get an answer out his best friend tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and Kuddos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
